


Человек в картинках

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Перестать смеяться над Джеймсом Ти Кирком, живым воплощением идиотизма, просто невозможно». Написано на st_xi_kink на заявку: «Кирк/Боунз, татуировки»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек в картинках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Illustrated Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54271) by londondrowning. 



> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву на Дневниках для команды Star Trek

Маккой не склонен к сантиментам и показным проявлениями привязанности. Они с Джимом не держатся за руки, идя по коридорам, не обращаются друг к другу «милый», не касаются друг друга коленками, сидя за обеденным столом, однако это не значит, что они стремятся скрыть свои отношения — их связь вовсе не секрет. Черт, да Ухура и Спок ведут себя практически так же.

Не то чтобы они стесняются дотрагиваться друг до друга на людях, но и шоу из этого не делают. Маккой не сомневается, что часть команды (Спок, Скотти) в курсе, что они пара, и так же уверен, что другая половина (Ухура, Чехов) понятия об этом не имеет, и его вполне устраивает такой расклад. Они с Джимом никогда всерьез это не обсуждали, не устанавливали каких-то четких правил поведения, но Маккой убежден, что в этом Джим его поддерживает.

Поэтому, когда он протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до его бедра, а Джим отдергивается как от огня, Маккой удивлен. Они на мостике, да, но все слишком заняты своей работой, чтобы обращать на них внимание, ничего серьезного не происходит, и момент кажется подходящим. Маккой всего-то и хотел невербально высказать что-то вроде «эй, поздравляю, из тебя в самом деле вышел неплохой капитан, совсем как я и думал», а Джим дергается.

Маккой не то чтобы по-настоящему задет, но определенно раздражен. Джим как-то шлепнул его по заднице на глазах у одной из медсестер просто проходя мимо, а потом, насвистывая, отправился дальше. Но стоило Маккою дотронуться до него чуть иначе, чем позволено между друзьями, и пожалуйста, тот строит из себя оскорбленную невинность?

Так что да, Маккой раздражен. Ну, может, сердится, самую малость, и пусть это глупо и по-детски, но Джим, главная заноза в заднице во всей Федерации, как никто умеет вызывать подобные чувства. И не то чтобы Маккою это нравилось.

Вечером, когда он занимается инвентаризацией припасов в лазарете, к нему прогулочной походочкой заявляется Джим. Он выглядит на редкость довольным, уже успел переодеться из формы в обычную черную майку и пижамные штаны, и в Маккое снова поднимает голову иррациональное раздражение.

— Чисто из любопытства, Боунз, ты сегодня вообще планируешь ложиться спать? — интересуется Джим. — А то я тебя уже час жду. Мне скучно.

Маккой поворачивается к нему спиной и продолжает считать бинты. Он понимает, что ведет себя как последняя сука, но отступать не намерен.

— Если тебе скучно, ты мало работаешь, а если ты мало работаешь, Спок покажет на тебе свой вулканский захват. А если Спок покажет на тебе вулканский захват, я над тобой посмеюсь.

— Спок, к твоему сведению, занят управлением кораблем. Сейчас, к сожалению, снова наступил тот ненастный час, когда людская часть команды вынуждена предаться сну. — Джим прижимается к нему сзади, обхватывает за талию, проводит губами по шее, и, черт бы его побрал, Маккой невольно дрожит, хотя ему ужасно хочется дать Джиму в зубы. — Или каким-нибудь более интересным занятиям, которые можно позволить себе на большой кровати. Так что идем.

Очень соблазнительно. Правда.

А потом Маккой вспоминает, как Джим отшатнулся от него тогда, на мостике, и желание куда-то идти пропадает. Он стряхивает с себя руку Джима и нажимает кнопку на экране, выводя список вакцин, требующих пополнения.

— Не мог бы ты пойти подомогаться, не знаю, Скотти? Я врач, Джим, у меня есть дела.

— У тебя задница симпатичнее, — возражает Джим. — Боунз, да ладно тебе. Не заставляй меня умолять. Если только тебя не заводит именно это. Что, правда заводит?

Он тянет за край его формы, как будто ему пять лет, но, когда Маккой разворачивается, чтобы выгнать его из лазарета, хмм. Волосы Джима взъерошены, нижняя губа обиженно поджата, но глаза озорно горят, и устоять перед этой картиной невозможно как и всегда. Маккой возводит очи горе и целует его. Дьявол. Приходится признать свое поражение.

Джим издает ликующий звук и отодвигается от его губ на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы сказать:

— Значит, я снова в фаворе?

— Не мог бы хотя бы минут на пять заткнуться? Я тут серьезным делом занят, — ворчит Маккой. Джим демонстративно поджимает губы, а потом обхватывает его за шею и возвращается к своему занятию — пытается засунуть язык Маккою в рот. Маккой не возражает.

Он кладет руку ему на талию, но падд мешается, и Маккой отшивыривает его в сторону одной из кроватей, надеясь, что тот приземлится куда надо (хотя плевать, это можно проверить и утром), и опускает ладонь Джиму на бедро, притягивая к себе.

Джим резко вскрикивает ему в рот. И явно не от удовольствия.

Маккой непонимающе отодвигается.

— Что? В чем дело, Джим?

— Что? Все отлично! Иди сюда. — Джим склоняет голову, собираясь вернуться к начатому. Маккой секунду задумчиво на него смотрит, а потом шлепает по бедру. С силой. — Ублюдок!

— И что ты на сей раз с собой сотворил? — вопрошает Маккой.

— Как твой капитан, я приказываю тебе немедленно сменить тему. — Джим пытается нагнать в голос командного тона.

— Как твой главный врач я предлагаю тебе пососать мои яйца, — парирует Маккой.

— Я бы с радостью, если мы продолжим то, чем... — Маккой снова бьет его по бедру, и Джим безуспешно пытается сдержать очередной болезненный стон.

— Так и думал, — говорит Маккой и стягивает с него пижамные брюки. Те кучкой оседают у щиколоток, и Леонард опускается на колени, тщательно ощупывая ноги Джима сверху вниз, поднимаясь к бедрам, сжимая и пытаясь найти источник боли. — Где болит?

— Просто продолжай искать, — безнадежным голосом отвечает Джим.

Маккой собирается огрызнуться, что не в настроении сейчас играть в загадки, и вдруг находит то, что искал. Участок кожи в том месте, где он его шлепнул, розовый, и в его центре располагаются три черных приподнятых черточки. На секунду его сердце останавливается, докторский мозг орет о лихорадке и разнообразных инфекциях, которые можно подхватить через такие вот картинки, голова идет кругом, и в ней не остается ни одной связной мысли, как же он...

А потом он приглядывается внимательнее. Сирена в голове затихает.

— Это...

— Тату, — все тем же убитым тоном отвечает Джим.

— А это...

— Кости.

Маккой пялится на впитавшиеся под кожу Джима чернила.

— Кости.

— Угу.

— У тебя на бедре вытатуированы кости.

— Угу.

— Ты. Сделал тату. В виде костей. На своем бедре.

Джим с надеждой смотрит вниз.

— Есть у меня хоть крохотный шанс, что ты найдешь это безумно романтичным?

— Ты конченый придурок.

Джим расстроенно горбится.

— Да уж, не стоило и спрашивать, — бормочет он, и Маккоя вдруг одолевает безудержный смех. Он сворачивается клубком на полу медоотсека, наплевав на то, что валяется у ног Джима и его спущенных к щиколоткам штанов, и на то, как это выглядит со стороны, и хохочет так, что перехватывает дыхание, живот скручивает от боли, а глаза наполняются слезами. Но перестать смеяться на Джеймсом Ти Кирком, живым воплощением идиотизма, просто невозможно.

Джим, скрестив руки на груди, пытается испепелить Маккоя взглядом, однако тот успокаивается лишь минуту спустя. Он протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем по покрасневшей коже, окружающей маленькие черные кости, мотает головой.

— Я не отказался бы от объяснений, — все еще пытаясь сдержать смех, говорит он.

— Я же сказал. Накатило романтическое настроение и всякое такое.

— Ага, давай сделаем вид, что я на это куплюсь.

— Еще я надрался.

— Вот в это верю.

— Помнишь, когда мы на прошлой неделе высадились на планету и отправились со Скотти выпить?

— Стоит спрашивать, с каким тату вернулся Скотти? — интересуется Маккой.

Джим кашляет.

— Нет. Не стоит. Ну вот, я заболтался с мастером, ляпнул глупость, тот меня немного не понял, и... Ладно, в следующий раз, когда спустимся на поверхность, я ее удалю.

Маккой качает головой.

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Ничего ты не удалишь, — подтверждает Маккой и склоняет голову, чтобы провести языком по его бедру.

Джим ахает и дрожит. Одной рукой он вцепляется Маккою в волосы, запуская пальцы в темные пряди, а когда тот проводит языком по нижней поверхности его члена, прослеживая крупную вену, другой рукой опирается на стену, пытаясь удержать равновесие.

— Боунз, — стонет он.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — продолжает Маккой так спокойно, будто они говорят о погоде, хотя его рука сейчас сжимает основание члена Джима. — По моему мнению, это, пожалуй, самая дурацкая из всех твоих идей. Но она останется. — Он снова облизывает его, на этот раз только головку. С минуту он лениво выводит на ней круги языком, и Джим придушенно стонет. — Правда же?

— Как скажешь, — шипит Джим. — Боже, что ты делае...

Маккой опускает голову, работает языком над щелкой, потом расслабляет горло, впуская член глубже, медленно, очень медленно, двигаясь в ритме, который, наверное, сводит с ума. По крайней мере, если судить по звукам, который издает Джим. Леонард отодвигается, влажно хлюпнув (разумеется, намеренно), и Джим стонет и вцепляется сильнее ему в волосы.

— Ты ведь ухаживал за ней, верно? — спрашивает Маккой. — Держал под повязкой сколько нужно, протирал антибактериальным лосьоном и мазью?

— Господибожеятебяубью, — шипит Джим.

Джим, пожалуй, не преувеличивает, и Маккой умудряется побороть смех и вернуться к делу. Больше он не дразнит и не заигрывает. Он сжимает руку на бедре Джима, притягивает к себе и насаживается на его член ртом, будто умирает от голода, всасывая с силой, расслабляя глотку и сглатывая. Вот теперь Джим действительно вскрикивает и начинает толкаться ему в рот, повторяя как заведенный:

— Боунз, Боунз, Боунз... — словно забыл все остальные слова.

Маккой начинает мурлыкать, его глотка вибрирует, и больше Джиму ничего не нужно. Его колени подгибаются, но Леонард держит его, будет держать столько, сколько нужно. Джим еще раз дергает бедрами, и Маккой сглатывает — когда-то он думал, что никогда не будет на это способен, до самого их первого раза в Академии. Джим дрожит и кончает, дергая его волосы. Кожа его влажная от пота.

Когда Леонард отодвигается, Джим смотрит на него сверху вниз, и вид у него немного удивленный и очень счастливый — такой же, как и всегда в подобные моменты, и, хотя Маккою он знаком наизусть, в груди у него все равно теплеет.

— Чисто из любопытства, — говорит Маккой, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, — ты собирался сегодня ночью заниматься сексом?

— И сейчас собираюсь, — задыхаясь, отвечает Джим. Его рука по-прежнему у Маккоя в волосах, грудь тяжело вздымается. Маккой преисполняется самодовольства.

— И тебе не приходило в голову, что я в конце концов ее увижу, ну, когда ты разденешься?

— Я бы выключил свет, — возражает Джим.

Маккой ухмыляется и поднимается на ноги.

— Когда я вижу, что делаю, у меня получается лучше.

— Ты прав. — Джим расплывается в улыбке. — Прав.


End file.
